


What Really Happened in Budapest

by cptcaroldanvers



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Choking, F/F, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, a top being topped, girlfriends who don’t know if they want to fight or fuck, strap ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptcaroldanvers/pseuds/cptcaroldanvers
Summary: If she had been told she would track down Yelena Belova in a desperate attempt to help the younger Widow escape the Red Room, she would have laughed.





	What Really Happened in Budapest

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this smut fest is dedicated to the yelenat side hoes. you know who you are.
> 
> dialogue in <<>> is russian.

Natasha Romanoff never believed she would be back in Budapest, yet here she was, climbing up a flight of stairs with a glock in her hand. 

If she had been told she would track down Yelena Belova in a desperate attempt to help the younger Widow escape the Red Room, she would have laughed. 

And yet _here she was_. 

Natasha silently pushes the door to the sixth floor open and creeps down the hallway, her steps nearly nonexistent.

_ Room 617. There’s 614, 615, 616. 617. _

Natasha halts, and the grip on her gun tightens. Before she even has a chance to do anything, a voice with a Russian lilt flits from the other side of the door. 

“I know you’re out there.” 

Natasha’s jaw clenches. 

_ Of course she knows.  _

“I know you know I’m out here.” 

There’s silence. Natasha’s eyes stay glued to the white door in front of her. She reaches for the handle and twists, opening the door to reveal Yelena Belova with a gun leveled directly between her eyes. 

Natasha steps inside and shuts the door behind her, twisting the lock all while keeping her gun on the blonde’s head. 

“So, wanna talk like grown ups?” She asks. 

“Is that what we are?” 

The duo circle each other, footfalls silent against hardwood floor as they look for weaknesses; for weapons and forms of defense out of the corners of their eyes. 

Natasha juts her chin at Yelena’s gun. 

“Put it down.” 

Yelena’s eyes stay locked on the redhead, her face devoid of emotion aside from a twitch of her lips and her trigger finger tightening in just the smallest way that makes Natasha want to dive behind the kitchen island for cover. But she knows Yelena won’t shoot. She wouldn’t have let Natasha track her down this far if she didn’t want her here. 

“You put yours down.” 

Natasha takes a step forward and, as expected, Yelena takes one back. The heel of her boot clips the leg of the end table by the sofa and the redhead flashes a small smirk. “Watch your step.” 

“Mmm,” is the only acknowledgement she gets before the both of them take a step toward each other at once, simultaneously reaching for the other’s gun with their empty hands and pointing the weapons away right as soon as they both fire them. 

They both disarm each other in seconds, their movements mirroring the other’s, and the next thing she knows, Yelena’s hands are around her throat and squeezing  _hard_. 

Nat brings her knee up into Yelena’s stomach, grabs her wrists with both of her hands and twists hard enough to get a grunt out of the blonde before she shoves her into the kitchen island, one hand tangled in blonde hair and the other pulling her arm behind her back. 

Natasha slams the girl’s head into the marble countertop and a loud  _ crack!  _ echoes back in response, along with a sharp cry coming from the younger woman. Yelena’s foot swings out and while Nat successfully jumps over it, she can’t keep a grip on Yelena as the blonde twists and grabs a knife from the wooden block beside them. 

Yelena jabs and slices wildly, blood gliding down her forehead and dripping from her jaw and onto her shirt as she pushes Nat toward the window with her assault. Yelena is ruthless with her attack, her teeth bared and her knuckles white against the handle of the blade. Every inhale and exhale, every gasp and leap and dodge can be heard.

The knife finally catches Nat on her arm as she moves to dodge, and when she leans back to avoid a slice to her cheek, she wraps one hand in the long white curtain behind her and the other around Yelena’s wrist, putting enough pressure on her tendons to force her fingers to open and drop the knife. It hits the floor with a  clank  and with the immediate weapon out of the picture, she yanks Yelena forward. 

Nat automatically wraps the material around Yelena’s throat and pulls so hard that Yelena’s eyes widen, the makeshift garrote tightening with every pull the redhead makes. 

The blonde’s hand wraps around Natasha’s throat while the other goes to her wrist, and whenever Yelena’s face starts turning a color it shouldn’t be, she lets go. Yelena takes in a strong, shaky gasp before grabbing Natasha by her shoulders and shoving her against the wall beside her. 

The air is forced out of Nat’s lungs at the impact and she breathes in quickly before Yelena settles against her, hands holding her wrists against the wall. Yelena is inches from her face, so close, in fact, that she can feel every exhale and inhale. She can smell the coppery tang of the blood that’s running down the side of Yelena’s face. 

“It’s good to see you again, Yelena,” she says, and it comes out breathy and harsh as she struggles to catch her breath. Green eyes stare into wild hazel ones and Natasha can suddenly feel how hard her pulse is beating against her neck. 

“The same goes for you, Natalia.” 

Natasha grimaces. 

“It’s Natasha now.” 

Yelena chuckles. 

“Okay, _ krasivaya veshch. _ ”

Natasha raises a brow. “Pretty thing?”

Yelena simply growls and lunges forward, bloodied lips catching the redhead’s in a fierce kiss. Teeth click as they meet, and Yelena bites down hard enough on Natasha’s bottom lip to draw blood before pulling away. This time, Natasha is the one who growls before leaning forward to capture Yelena’s lips again. 

Yelena moves back with a smirk and Natasha’s lips are centimeters from hers, but the redhead can only stretch so far with her wrists pinned to the wall. 

“Yelena,” she growls, green irises overflowing with a mix of anger, lust, and frustration. 

Yelena shakes her head and clicks her tongue. “You never learn,” she mutters. “Go to the bedroom.” Her hands tighten around Natasha’s wrists and the older woman’s fingers flex. 

She waits a split second before letting Natasha goand moving back. Nat can see the surprise in Yelena’s eyes whenever she actually complies instead of putting up a fight. 

Natasha finds the bedroom easily enough, and by the time she’s out of her clothes, Yelena waltzes in. Her face is clean and devoid of the river of red that had been dripping down her face. The only evidence that she had been injured in the first place is the cut left behind, along with the bruise that’s growing increasingly larger and more noticeable by the second. 

Yelena is on her in an instant, and everything rushes back to Nat. It’s been years since they’ve done this, since they’ve been together. It feels new yet comfortingly familiar at the same time. The way Yelena roughly shoves her onto the mattress resurfaces memories of time spent together on missions in safe houses and hotels. Even bathroom stalls if their need grew to be too much. 

Yelena strips in record time before climbing on top of her and their lips are connected again. The blonde’s hands are everywhere at once; on her cheeks, her neck, her breasts. Fingernails scrape against her ribs and Natasha shivers. She doesn’t remember Yelena being this forward before, but that doesn’t mean that she isn’t enjoying it. 

Her back arches into the touch and she brings her hands into long blonde hair, fingers tangling around thick strands and tugging. A moan escapes from Yelena’s lips and Natasha smiles. 

“Nails are a little long, Belova,” she says against plump pink lips, the blood that was once on them long gone but the distant taste of copper remains. 

Yelena flattens her hands against Natasha’s bare stomach and curls her fingers, her nails catching the end of her ribs. 

“I have a plan,” the younger Widow whispers against her lips, and Natasha looks at her long enough to see Yelena’s pupils blow out large enough that she can barely see their hazel color anymore. Natasha’s breath catches and she wonders just exactly what scenario is running through the blonde’s mind. 

Before she can ask, Yelena is reaching for the nightstand and pulling out an exceptionally large strap on. Natasha has used bigger toys on Yelena before, but she decides that she can make do with it. Heat surges through her body and gathers between her legs at the thought of using the toy on Yelena. It would be exactly like old times.

Whenever she reaches for it, however, Yelena pulls it out of reach. She smirks and leans down until her lips brush against Natasha’s ear. 

<<This is for  _ you _ , sweet thing.>>

Natasha breath catches in her throat. She’s always been the one with the strap ons, the one with control. She can’t help the wetness that pools between her thighs at the thought of Yelena pounding into her, though. 

<<You always hesitate to take control, Yelena. Don’t be foolish.>>

Instead of the frown Natasha expected, Yelena smiles. She doesn’t say anything while she climbs off of Natasha and slides into the harness. Natasha’s pulse jumps whenever Yelena digs through the nightstand once again and pulls out a pair of handcuffs. 

“Yelena...”

Yelena climbs back on the bed and juts her chin upward. “Hands between the bars on the headboard.” 

Natasha hesitates before shimmying and running her hands between the metal bars of the headboard. Yelena puts the handcuffs on her wrists so tightly that her circulation is damn near cut off. “Can’t get out of them if you can’t move your hands,” Yelena reasons. 

Natasha doesn’t have time to protest before Yelena’s lips are on hers and the blonde’s fingers are tweaking her nipples. The tip of the strap glides down her body as Yelena moves south, sucking on her neck and biting her collarbone, and Nat can’t help but buck her hips whenever the toy grazes her clit on the way down. 

Yelena smirks around Natasha’s nipple, nibbling and tugging at the bud before moving to the other and doing the same. Natasha keeps quiet aside from small gasps and sharp inhales. 

Yelena kisses down Natasha’s body torturously slow, biting at her skin and pressing kisses against the reddened flesh. 

She grabs at Natasha’s thighs and pushes them apart, nibbling at the juncture between her thigh and where Natasha needs her most, and Yelena chuckles when Nat’s hips buck up and a sharp intake of air can be heard from above. 

<<Excited, are we?>> Yelena asks. 

Natasha growls and looks down at the blonde before pushing against her hands with her thighs in the slightest bit. <<Shut up and fu-  _ oh! _ >>

Yelena pushes her thighs so far apart that Nat feels her joints click and before she finishes her sentence, Yelena is lapping at her core. Natasha’s head lands on the pillow and she moans, her hips twitching when Yelena’s lips wrap around her clit and she sucks, the tip of her tongue flicking it unforgivingly. 

Nat’s back arches, her mouth falls open and her eyes roll back into her head as a strangled gasp echoes through the room. She doesn’t come, but  damn  is she close.  Already? She’s been practicing...

Yelena lets go of Nat’s clit and flattens her tongue, dragging it from the bottom of Nat’s slit to the top, where she presses a quick kiss against the redhead’s throbbing clit. 

Natasha’s hips buck once more and Yelena pulls away. She chuckles when the redhead’s head shoots up to stare at her with the most incredulous look on her face. 

<<What the hell do you think you’re doing?>>

Yelena runs her fingers through Natasha’s slick, inserting two into the Widow and curling them right where Natasha likes them most before pulling them out. The wetness of her fingers is evident and she slowly spreads them, watching as it slowly makes it way toward her palm. Yelena reaches forward and gently presses her fingers against Natasha’s parted lips. 

“Suck,” she demands. Natasha hesitates the slightest bit before opening her mouth and taking Yelena’s fingers inside. Her tongue wraps around the blonde’s fingers and she can’t help but moan at the taste. Hooded green eyes stare into hazel ones, Yelena watching her with parted lips and fascination. She let’s go of her fingers with a  _ pop _ .

<<Yelena...>> Natasha warns, though her voice is ridden with want rather than an actual threat. She rolls her hips in a desperate attempt to get some friction and nearly cries out in frustration whenever Yelena backs away from her. 

Natasha looks, well, betrayed, and Yelena laughs.

A wild, commanding grin covers her face. 

<< _ Beg _ , Natalia.>>

Natasha growls. <<No.>>

Yelena wraps her hands behind Natasha’s knees and pulls her legs up, resting them against her front with her calves slung over her shoulders and Yelena between her legs. The blonde shuffles forward until the toy between her legs rests on Nat’s stomach, the tip stopping a few inches below her belly button. 

Natasha can see the sparkle in Yelena’s eyes, the unmistakable look of a caged animal waiting to be set free, and she holds back the shiver of anticipation that wants to run down her spine. Natasha has never seen Yelena like this, relishing in her dominance. That had always been her.  _ She _ was the one making  _ Yelena  _ beg and whimper for release, but now, the roles were switched. 

Natasha tightens her legs around Yelena’s neck, pulling the blonde forward just enough to get some friction against her. She rolls her hips and ignores the way they jolt whenever her clit finally makes contact with Yelena’s skin. “If you won’t do it, then I’ll do it myself.” 

Yelena stills at the contact, allowing Natasha to grind against her for a few seconds, building her way back up to the sweet release she yearns for. Right whenever Natasha’s pants grow quicker and the movement of her hips staggers, Yelena pulls away once more and ignores the way Natasha cries out at the removal of her only source of pleasure. 

<< _Beg_ ,>> Yelena growls out. She knows that Natasha would never subject herself to begging for something she knows she’ll eventually get, but Yelena watches with delight as every bit of strength and resistance in Natasha fades as she twitches underneath her. Yelena’s hungry eyes travel across pale skin, soft breasts, and the jumping pulse in Natasha’s flushed throat before landing on lustful green eyes, and Natasha finally breaks, too desperate for release to hold on any longer. 

A soft sob comes from Natasha’s lips and Yelena sucks in a breath. 

<< _Please_ ,  Lena.  _Please, please, please._ >>

Yelena perks up, pupils blown wide and heat melting through her body to her core. In a split second, the blonde is lining the lengthy toy up with Natasha’s entrance and entering her in one swift motion. Natasha squeals and her back arches off of the bed, handcuffed hands reaching and grasping at air while Yelena’s hands lock tightly on the redhead’s thighs. She stops, allowing the older woman to adjust to the size of the fake cock before slowly rocking her hips.

<<More,>> Natasha demands, her voice breathy and all but a whisper.

<<What do we say?>>

Natasha doesn’t even hesitate.

<< _Please_ ,  Lena. More.>>

Yelena smirks. 

<<Good girl.>>

Yelena quickens her pace, nails digging into the soft thighs underneath her palms as she rails into Natasha. She moves Nat’s legs off of her shoulders and they fall to the mattress before Nat wraps them around Yelena’s hips and pulls her deeper inside of her. Yelena’s hands fall to Natasha’s hips and she pulls her back against her with every thrust forward, the two coming together with every single thrust. 

Natasha yanks against the handcuffs restraining her, gasping and twitching uncontrollably as Yelena let’s loose inside of her. <<Please, Lena,>> she gasps, throwing her head back against the pillow. She can feel every thrust, every searing touch against her skin, and she spreads her legs even further apart in hopes of Yelena burying her cock inside her all the way to the base. 

That’s exactly what Yelena does. 

With a quick thrust of her hips and a tug on Natasha’s, the entirety of the toy is slammed into the redhead, and Natasha swears on her life she sees stars. Her eyes roll back and all of the air in her lungs is punched out and Natasha can’t do anything— can’t breathe, can’t think, can’t speak— except roll her hips and twitch uncontrollably whenever Yelena’s thumb finds her clit. 

Yelena slowly pulls out of the woman, barely leaving the toy inside Natasha before slamming back into her. The redhead spasms and a sharp cry fills the room. Yelena repeats the motion again and again, cherishing the desperate sounds coming from the woman underneath her before burying herself inside Natasha once more. She splays a hand across Nat’s stomach, gently moving upward until her fingers curl around the redhead’s throat. The blonde squeezes tightly and Nat  _whimpers_ ,  her lips automatically trying to find Yelena’s whenever she leans down. 

Yelena’s lips brush against Natasha’s and the blonde feels her pulse jump at the feeling of Nat’s hot breath against her lips. She smiles.

<<Don’t you know what you are?>> She asks sweetly, and Natasha’s hooded eyes open just the slightest bit more. 

<<You’re my dirty little slut, pretty girl.>>

The noise that escapes Nat drives Yelena completely insane; the sound of the deadliest woman in the world desperately searching for release. 

<<And you’ll get to come when I decide you’ve asked prettily enough.>>

Yelena feels Natasha suck in a breath more than she hears it, and she immediately reaches for the key to the cuffs and unlocks them. Nat is on her in a millisecond, hands cupping Yelena’s cheeks and pulling her into a searing kiss before the blonde backs away and pulls out of Natasha. 

“On your hands and knees,” she demands, and Natasha immediately goes into the position. Her arms feel like jelly and the way they shake is so violent that Yelena thinks she may fall forward.

Yelena leans forward and presses a gentle kiss to Natasha’s entrance before getting on her knees, lining the toy up with her hole and shoving herself inside. 

<<You’re so wet, pretty girl, and all for me?>>

She slams into Nat quickly, the sound of Yelena’s pelvis slapping into Natasha’s ass filling the room. The force of Yelena filling her makes her rock forward and her arms shake so much she doesn’t know if she doesn’t know it she’ll be able to hold herself up.

<<Would you just let me come?>> Natasha asks through gritted teeth, rocking back and forth on the toy attached to Yelena until she’s fucking herself in a desperate attempt at release. 

Yelena runs a hand up Natasha’s back and tangles it in the hair at the base of her neck, yanking the redhead upward until her back is pressed against her front. Natasha whines sharply as the new angle presses against the most delicious part inside of her. 

<<What was that?>>

Natasha inhales and repeats herself.

“You know,” Yelena says softly, her hand stroking Natasha’s stomach gently. “All you had to do was ask.” 

Yelena fucks into her so suddenly and quickly that all Natasha can do is let out a strangled, wet moan and twitch underneath Yelena’s exploring fingers. The hand in her hair moves to her throat and pulls back until their cheeks are pressed together, and Yelena’s other hand moves down the expanse of her body and goes directly to her clit, rubbing harsh and fast circles against the engorged bundle of nerves. 

Natasha can’t comprehend anything going on around her aside from Yelena’s fake cock pressing into her g-spot with every fast thrust, the sound of Yelena’s hips slapping against her ass mixing with the wet sounds coming from between her legs every time Yelena enters her, and the rough pinches and tugs against her clit. 

<<Are you going to come for me, pretty girl?>>

Natasha’s breath stops in her throat at the sound of Yelena’s husky voice in her ear. Her core clenches around the toy inside of her, and she seizes with a high whine. 

Natasha grabs at everything she can reach. She tangles her fingers in long blonde hair and grasps at the hand between her thighs with the other, their fingers lacing together. Yelena slows her thrusts, but she doesn’t stop. She holds Natasha while she spasms in her arms, her muscles jumping uncontrollably in sweet release. <<I got you,>> she whispers, and places a sweet kiss below her ear. Yelena says it every time they’ve ended up like this, and Nat has recognized it to be her odd way of saying she’s there, that she cares, no matter how rough things may be between them. It’s silent between them, the only sound being Natasha’s gasps as she tries to calm herself, and she realizes that she cherished this; this calm between them after everything. It’s what Natasha looks forward to even whenever they’re continents apart. 

The only thing that Natasha feels when she finally relaxes is the small dagger in her hand that she had grabbed from underneath the pillow whenever Yelena had finally taken her handcuffs off. “And I have you.” 


End file.
